Who's faking it?
by 19mc87
Summary: Karma and Amy have both gone their separate ways. Both girls are trying to build a new future for themselves but can they forget each other? M rated for future smut :) WILL NOT BE UPDATE IN THE NEAR FUTURE
1. Chapter 1

_New York, July 2017_

'Hey mamasita hold up!'

Amy turns around as her friend Trevor comes sprinting towards her. She smiles as she tucks a lose strand of hair behind her ear and then wraps her arms around him. The handsome football player picks her up and twirls her around before finally putting her back on her feet.

'I wanted to wish you good luck before you go off.'

'Trevor, it's nothing special. They will probably take two or three pictures that end up somewhere in a folder only to never see daylight again.'

'Impossebro man. You are like the hottest chick on campus!'

Amy frowns her brow but before she can really reply her [i]_bro[/i]_ has already tapped her on the shoulder with his fist.

'Ya know… for a lesbian.'

Her mouth drops and some air escapes. She blinks twice before she knows what to say.

'Oh whatever Trevor. You are just jealous that I can get it on with more girls then you. Or are you jealous of those girls that they can get with me huh?'

'Ouch mamasita… wraff!'

Amy starts laughing at the puppy imitation and kisses the soft brown cheek. Trevor is clean-shaven and smells like soap. Not bad for a football player. Not bad at all.

* * *

_Dallas, July 2007_

'Karma, you will do wonderful. You have the voice of an angel and you come up with the most fantastic songs. I don't even know how you do it.'

'Mom please…'

Karma gently breaks free from her mother's tight embrace. The smell of weed is making her slightly nauseas. She knows that her mother means well. That's not it. It is just that this feeling is gnawing on her brain. She hasn't been able to write songs since… since she decided to let Amy go. A stab of pain hits her in the middle of her chest and tears instantly well up in the corner of her eyes. She swallows hard and tries to breathe the pain away. It's been 2 years, 3 months, 5 days, 6 hours and 37 seconds now and she was still counting them.

'Oh Karma dear, I know you are scared but there is no need. You will have such an exciting time. You are going to play music and make friends and maybe even try some pot sometime.'

Her father starts to laugh softly at his own joke and her mother eyes him adoringly. Another stab at the heart. Amy used to look at her that way when she would say something stupid or weird. She even gave her that look every single time a boy made her throw up. Karma realized that she had lost it, she had lost it all because of a boy.

'I am such an idiot.'

The expiration leaves her mouth before she can help it and her parents stare at her in shock. After a few seconds, that feel like an eternity, her mother reaches out for her redheaded daughter. No longer able to hold back the tears Karma storms out of the room. She needs air.

* * *

_New York_

'Okay, I need you to lift your chin and tilt your head slightly to the right. Yes! That is perfect don't move!'

The photographer almost explodes from enthusiasm as he makes Amy take on the most ridiculous poses. She is not sure if it makes her comfortable or exactly the total opposite. It is not like she would say anything about it if she was uncomfortable, that was not her style, but she still wonders. It was all so new and unfamiliar to her that she is not quiet sure how to behave.

"Okay, I need you to keep your head still but move your stare towards the light over the…NO! Don't move your head, do not move your head!"

"I…I…I am sorry."

"I told you not to move your head and what do you do? You move your head. It's not rocket science. F*ck! Now we have to start over again. Move your head back as closely as possible… Yes, YES! Like that! Wonderful! NOW listen; move your tiny little eyeballs alone towards the shiny bulb behind my left shoulder. That's a good girl… Now try not to blink."

Amy's throat instantly feels dry. She is definatly uncomfortable now. If people will treat her like this she's not so sure if this is the way she wants to make some extra money.

"Phillip! That is quite enough, you are terrorizing this beautiful young girl."

Amy cannot help but move her head towards the soft and gentle voice. There, right behind the bright lights is the silhouette of the woman who just spoke. The blonde frowns her eyebrows and tilts her heads as she tries to see more.

"Mary, what a delight!"

The photographers voice instantly rises by two octaves. It is not a secret that this Mary is important. Perhaps she owns the studio? Amy doesn't exactly know what it is and the woman must have seen the puzzled look on her face since she elegantly steps into the light and walks towards her. Amy's mouth drops as she sees the long slender legs and the velvet red heels, the laced white dress tightly around the beautifully formed body, the way her red hair sways with every step and then her lips… Ruby red lips that look extremely delicious.

* * *

_Dallas _

"I expect nothing but your full attention and presence in every single class. I cannot care less if you are sick. Right now you might hate me for it and think that I am harsh but do you want to become an artist? Get over your little tiny egos then and get used to this! The life of an artist is hard! If you don't want to lose yourself in a world of drugs, eating disorders and weird fetishes then you need to prepare yourself."

Karma swallows hard as the teacher is spitting her words out into the class. With her raven black hair and glasses she looks so uptight, so strict. It is slightly scaring her. But there is a truth to her words. Karma cannot afford to be so damn distracted. She cannot spend her days here as she did the past years, filled with thoughts of Amy. It is time to let her go now, time to take her life back in her own hands.

'Pretty face, I just asked you a question.'

Karma's eyes shoot up. Did she really just do exactly what she vowed herself not to do?

'I, uh, I…'

'You probably have a very good excuse of not paying attention huh?'

'Well, Ms. I am… see the thing is…'

'The thing is that I don't care. I will grant you this one time, you can choose right now; pay attention or leave."

'Thank you Ms. Of course I'll stay. I am so terribly sorry.'

The teacher runs her eyes over Karma's body. Her facial expression does not change one bit but she does slightly nod at the stage behind her.

'Get up there and show us what you got.'

Well f*ck…


	2. Chapter 2

_Dallas_

The strings press hard into Karma's flesh as she presses them down onto the guitar. For a moment she wants to play the last song she ever wrote but now that her fingers are on the A chord she changes her mind and switches to an E-Minor.

The last song she wrote was to make it up to Amy. Just a couple days before she found out about what happened between her and Liam. The day after 'it' did happen and her so-called best friend… well she never said a word. No. She would never play that song again.

But the one about a breaking heart would be sufficient in this setting. The teacher raises her eyebrows impatiently and nods. The gesture spurs Karma on and she finally plucks the strings with her right hand. The music vibrates through her body and she feels right at home. Life might be shit but music is music. Her body instantly relaxes and she forgets about the people around her. As Karma closes her eyes, the sad chords fill up her emptiness.

_The void in my belly is so dark  
My trust lies shattered in pieces  
We all knew, we all saw  
It was destined to fail from the start  
But why did you break me  
Why did you make me cry?_

_Once my heart was beating for you  
Now it lays still in my chest  
And once I was breathing for you  
Now I am choking at best_

_The tears are no longer hot  
They stream cold down my face  
Was I so blind, I didn't see,  
You took my soul and burned it  
My hands are shaking non stop  
As you silently murder me_

_Once my heart was beating for you  
Now it lays still in my chest  
And once I was breathing for you  
Now I am choking at best_

While the last note rings through the air, Karma awakes from her meditation. The minute she stares back into the classroom she feels her cheeks burning. Her red cheeks. Her wet, red cheeks. She has been crying without even realizing. What a great way to make a fool out of herself.

* * *

_New York_

The hand extended to her is slender and very well maintained. The short nails shine in the light and Amy cannot help but notice the little diamond on the thumb. Cute.

'Good morning Amy, I am Mary. I am the director of _Stardust_. My scout wasn't lying when she told me she had found a gem, you are beautiful.'

Mary's eyes run up and down her body while she speaks and Amy can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Right now she is praying that she doesn't have to speak because she would probably just stutter. But of course there is no such luck when the director of America's hottest fashion magazine just told you that you are beautiful.

'Th..th…thanks.'

Amy manages to stammer the words and she instantly lowers her eyes. Who was she kidding? She does not belong here; she doesn't have to mentality for it. She knows that and now the photographer and Mary do as well. There she stands, nailed to the ground not even capable of speaking a whole sentence. She must be the world's worst model. A long finger finds it's way under her chin and forces Amy to look up. A pair of vibrating green eyes penetrates her mind and the smile that follows is heart warming.

'Don't be shy now Amy. You will get a lot of attention when the new edition comes out.'

Amy's eyes enlarge as she stares at the woman in front of her. She opens her mouth to speak but no words come out.

'What is wrong? Did you think we would shelve these pictures?'

* * *

_Dallas_

'The song was so raw. It was as if I felt what you were going trough.'

The boy smiles the cheesiest smile and Karma fights every inch of her body not to roll her eyes. She still cannot believe that her teacher has put her on the stand like that AND on top of that wanted to discuss her _talents._ She knew she was out of line when she zoned out on her but it wasn't like she did it on purpose. She found this reaction a bit harsh. But thank God the woman seemed to put an end to her misery now as she walked in front of the group and gently guided Karma back with a gesture of her hand.

'This was not bad at all Carmen. Your voice is clear and your guitar will save you for now. Still, if you think you can make it in music… lose the fucking tears. You are not a baby.'

The redhead stands dumbfounded. She cannot believe that she just put her soul into a song and she is being told not to. Isn't that what music is about to begin with? Emotions? She is so frustrated but she knows this is not the right time to show it. Her teacher is probably just making a point and it would be smarter to address this issue after class. Yet Karma cannot help feeling obstinate.

'It's Karma…'

She whispers angrily.

'Excuse me?'

The question is rhetorical and Karma knows better than to reply when her eyes meet those of the teacher's. She knows right then and there that they will not be getting along.

Well f*ck.


End file.
